Sweet Gaze
by zhengting
Summary: Guanlin dan tatapannya kepada Jihoon. Lai Guanlin; Park Jihoon; PanWink
1. Jihoon

Demi apapun, Jihoon tidak kuat kalau Guanlin menatapnya seperti itu!

 **Sweet Gaze**

Lai Guanlin; Park Jihoon; PanWink

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan, tetapi guru olahraganya belum mengizinkan mereka untuk berganti baju. Maka, disinilah Jihoon berada, di pinggir lapangan yang sama panasnya dengan tengah lapangan.

Kepala Jihoon sudah berdenyut-denyut dari tadi. Akhirnya, Jihoon memutuskan untuk menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Euiwoong, yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Ji? Pusing ya?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sambil menjawab, "Ga kenapa, cuma agak silau aja," dan semakin menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Euiwoong. Mata Jihoon berkeliling mencari objek yang enak dipandang. Lalu, pandangannya terhenti pada gerombolan anak laki-laki kelas sebelah yang sepertinya sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu, bisa dilihat dari cengiran jahil di wajah mereka. Mata Jihoon mencari-cari sosok lelaki kesayangannya diantara gerombolan itu.

Aha! Itu dia!

Setelah menemukan sosok itu, Jihoon sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, berharap sosok yang ia pandang dari tadi akan memandangnya balik. Jihoon mendesis pelan, lelaki itu tidak mau meliriknya sama sekali!

"Ji, kalo sakit—" Euiwoong sepertinya menyalahartikan desisan kesal Jihoon menjadi suara-suara yang biasa dikeluarkan orang saat lemas.

"Nggak, beneran, deh Ung. Cuma silau doang," jawab Jihoon sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Euiwoong hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menepuk-nepuk poni Jihoon.

"Kalo mau tidur, tidur aja nanti kalo disuruh naik, lo langsung gue seret ke atas," kata Euiwoong asal.

Mendengar perkataan Euiwoong, bibir Jihoon semakin maju. Jihoon pun menyamankan posisinya di bahu Euiwoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu maupun memundurkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

tbc

haiii, aku author baru disini dan kebetulan sayang panwink huehehe. kalo ada saran atau kritik bilang aja ya, pasti diterima kok. ini kemungkinan besar isinya cuma yang unyu2 aja, soalnya aku gakuat nulis yang ada konfliknya huhu

oh iya, fanfik ini terinspirasi dari guanlin yang kalo ngeliatin jihoon tuh... duh gimana ya jelasinnya, _kaya gitu_. yA gituu, ngerti kan? kaya jihoon is his whole universe gitu, gimana ya:(( huhu lucu banget, aku gemess:")


	2. Guanlin

Guanlin mendesis kepanasan. Kegiatan olahraga sudah selesai dari tadi, namun guru tersayangnya belum membolehkan mereka untuk naik ke kelas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hal ini jelas menimbulkan kekesalan dari siswa-siswi korban kepanasan. Mereka boleh kepanasan, tetapi bibir mereka tetap bergerak untuk membicarakan kejelekan dari guru olahraga tersayang.

"Ih, sumpah ya, Pak Ji—"

Guanlin teringat kekasih mungilnya saat mendengar kata _Ji_. Jihoon, alias kekasihnya yang hanya berbeda satu kelas pasti ikut terjebak di tengah lapangan panas ini. Hal itu jelas membuat Guanlin khawatir, karena Jihoon tidak tahan dengan sinar matahari, apalagi ini mulai terik. Pernah suatu saat Jihoon tiba-tiba terduduk lemas saat upacara pagi berlangsung, padahal pagi itu sinar matahari masih cukup bersahabat. Selepas kejadian itu, Guanlin enggan untuk memaksa Si Manis untuk berdiri di bawah terik matahari.

"—iya! Waktu itu gue liat Bapak Olahraga lagi sarapan di kantin—"

Guanlin menepuk keningnya. Jihoon pasti tidak sarapan pagi ini. Guanlin sudah hafal kebiasaan Jihoon, yaitu sarapan pada pukul delapan. Kata Jihoon, ia selalu mual bila sarapan di bawah jam delapan. Selain itu, Jihoon juga tidak bisa sarapan dengan nasi seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Jihoon hanya bisa sarapan dengan setangkup roti dan segelas susu. Nah, tadi pagi Jihoon mengirimkan pesan ke Guanlin bahwa hari ini roti sarapannya keringgalan di rumah. Maka, bisa dipastikan sampai sekarang perut Jihoon masih kosong.

Aduh, Jihoon selalu membuatnya khawatir. Tidak, Jihoon sebenarnya tidak ingin Guanlin khawatir kepadanya, tetapi perilaku Jihoon mengatakan sebaliknya. Si Manis kerap kali bertingkah sesuai _mood_ -nya. Misalnya, Jihoon sedang ngambek, maka sudah pasti seharian itu Jihoon tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Bagaimana Guanlin tidak khawatir coba?

Guanlin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang kekasih. Ah, gerombolan kelas Jihoon berada di pinggir lapangan. Setidaknya Guanlin bisa tenang, karena pinggir lapangan tentu tidak sepanas tengah lapangan kan?

Guanlin membelokan matanya, seolah itu akan membantunya mencari keberadaan Jihoon. Oh, itu dia! Guanlin melihatnya, sedang bersender di bahu Lee Euiwoong. Muka Guanlin langsung berubah menjadi lebih serius. Pasti Jihoon sangat lemas sehingga ia memilih untuk menyenderkan kepalanya. Astaga, apa Jihoon baik-baik saja?

Jihoon tampak sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan Euiwoong. Tidak lama, bibir Jihoon tampak maju. Hal itu membuat Guanlin terkekeh gemas di tengah rasa khawatirnya. Pasti Euiwoong memaksa Jihoon untuk ke UKS, tetapi Jihoon dengan keras kepala menolak dengan alasan sejenis _panas doang gue mah kuat_. Guanlin sudah hafal dengan kelakuan kekasih manisnya.

Kemudian, Euiwoong menepuk-nepuk kening Jihoon dan Jihoon semakin merapatkan diri ke bahu Euiwoong. Guanlin hampir menjerit gemas melihat kekasihnya mendusel manja di bahu Euiwoong dengan bibir yang sepertinya bertambah maju. Ternyata Jihoon selucu itu, ya, kalau lagi mendusel. Guanlin tidak pernah memperhatikan sedetail itu karena tiap Jihoon mendusel, Guanlin pasti sibuk memeluk erat tubuh Jihoon dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan di kening atau poninya.

Guanlin masih menatap Jihoon dari kejauhan. Entah merasa dilihat atau bagaimana, mata Jihoon akhirnya beradu dengan mata Guanlin. Jihoon yang sedang lemas memasang wajah ngambek dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Guanlin tersenyum kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya.

 _Kamu lemes?_

Jihoon menggeleng pelan.

 _UKS?_

Jihoon tampak kebingungan sehingga Guanlin mengulangi gerakan bibirnya.

 _Kita ke UKS yuk?_

Jihoon menangkap kalimat Guanlin dan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut sehingga Euiwoong tampak terganggu. Euiwoong menahan kepala Jihoon dengan tangannya tetapi Si Manis malah memberontak dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Euiwoong. Mereka berdua sepertinya sedang bercekcok ringan, sampai Jihoon sepertinya menyerah dan kembali bersender di bahu Euiwoong.

Jihoon mengembungkan pipinya dan kembali menatap Guanlin. Ia menatap Guanlin tajam seolah sedang berkata _tuh kan gara-gara kamu_.

Guanlin hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengisyaratkan agar Jihoon beristirahat di bahu Euiwoong dengan anteng.

Si Manis tampaknya mengerti dan menyamankan posisinya di bahu Euiwoong. Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan Euiwoong pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jihoon agar Si Manis tertidur.

Astaga, habis ini, Guanlin benar-benar harus berterimakasih kepada Euiwoong.

Guanlin mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Guanlin hanya mengikuti pembicaraan tersebut dalam diam sambil sesekali tertawa.

Puk!

Guanlin merasakan ada tepukan ringan di bahunya dan menemukan Jungjung ada di sampingnya.

"Sayang banget ya, sama Jihoon?" tanya Jungjung tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Tadi gue liat lo sama Jihoon berantem pake mata," jawab pemuda keturunan China tersebut. "Dari jauh aja gue udah bisa ngerasain aura kaya... _love-love_ gitu dari tatapan lo buat Jihoon."

Guanlin hanya tersenyum. "Gue gak tau, tapi rasanya tiap natap dia, mata gue langsung otomatis—apa kata lo tadi? _Love-love_?— gitu. Bukan lo doang kok, yang bilang. Seunghyuk sering banget ngatain mata gue _mata bucin_."

Jungjung tertawa pelan. "Kayanya sepuluh menit lagi naik. Lo siap-siap aja bawa kesayangan lo ke UKS, dia lemes banget keliatannya," kata Jungjung lalu meninggalkan Guanlin.

Guanlin tersenyum lebar lalu bangun dan berjalan ke arah Jihoon yang sepertinya sudah tertidur di bahu Euiwoong. Sekarang waktu Jihoon bagian tidur di bahu Guanlin!

.

.

.

okE aku gatau ini mau ditamatin disini aja atau dilanjutin. enaknya gimana gaes?

ohiya, aku kalo motong cerita jelek banget ya, kaya gak pas gitu;-;;;; huhu maafkannnn;-;


	3. Jihoon (2)

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perpustakaan. Guanlin memberitahunya untuk bertemu di perpustakaan dan sejujurnya itu membuat Jihoon bingung. Biasanya, jika Guanlin ingin bertemu, ia akan mengajak Jihoon ke kantin atau ke koridor depan UKS yang tergolong sepi. Baru kali ini Guanlin mengajaknya bertemu di perpustakaan, dan bukan rahasia lagi Guanlin _tidak pernah_ mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah jika memang tidak ada yang mendesak. Jadi, Guanlin kenapa?

Tangan Jihoon membawa tas kecil berisi bekal makan siangnya. Oke, perpustakaan memang melarang membawa makanan ke dalam, tetapi Jihoon belum menyentuh makanan apapun sehabis sarapan. Perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi sehingga Jihoon memutuskan untuk menyeludupkan makan siangnya ke dalam perpustakaan.

Jihoon memberhentikan langkahnya di depan perpustakaan dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang tersedia. Hm, perpustakaan sangat sepi. Sepertinya penjaga perpustakaan sedang istirahat makan siang dan digantikan oleh siswa-siswi yang terkena kasus. Ah, kalau begitu, menyeludupkan makan siang bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Jihoon membuka pintu perpustakaan dan langsung menemukan Ahn Hyungseob yang sedang berjaga di meja peminjaman buku dengan wajah ditekuk. Jihoon langsung menahan tawanya dan dibalas dengan tatapan galak Hyungseob.

"Iya, gue ketiduran pas jamnya Miss Yebin. Udah sana, Guanlin tadi ke deket rak sastra," kata Hyungseob sebelum Jihoon sempat bertanya apa-apa.

Jihoon tertawa lalu mendekat ke arah Hyungseob. "Gue tau pasti malemnya lo ngemodus sama Park Woojin dan pas udah jam sepuluh lo inget belum ngerjain tugas," kata Jihoon. Muka Hyungseob semakin tertekuk seolah mengiyakan perkataan Jihoon. "Pasti capek ya, modus sama yang gak peka kaya Woojin?" tanya Jihoon.

"Capek, capek banget. Rasanya gue mau nyerah tapi masih sayang. Ahh, gimana dong Jihoon?" tanya Hyungseob sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Hyungseob untuk memberikan semangat. "Lo yang tau apa yang terbaik buat lo. Gue selalu ngedukung semua keputusan lo soalnya gue yakin lo pasti udah mikirin semuanya," kata Jihoon. "Nah, semangat ya, Seob. Gue ke Guanlin dulu, oke?"

Hyungseob hanya memberikan acungan jempol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Jihoon menepuk bahu Hyungseob sekali lagi dan berlalu ke rak sastra.

.

.

.

Jihoon menemukan Guanlin di meja bundar kecil yang terletak di pojok, tepat di samping rak sastra lama yang berdebu. Kesayangannya itu tampak tertidur menghadap ke kiri dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal. Jihoon menemukan kacamata yang terlipat rapi dan botol kopi yang sudah habis di dekat kepala Guanlin. Jihoon berdecak kesal. Pasti Guanlin hanya meminum kopi yang dibelinya saat istirahat pertama tanpa memasukkan apa pun ke dalam perutnya.

Jihoon mendudukkan diri di samping Guanlin dan merapikan tas kecilnya dibatas meja. Kemudian ia meletakkan kepalanya berhadapan dengan kepala Guanlin dan mengelus poni Guanlin yang menutupi keningnya.

"Hey," bisik Jihoon pelan. "Guanlin, Lai Guanlin," lanjut Jihoon sepelan mungkin. Jihoon berusaha membangunkan Guanlin selembut mungkin. Guanlin itu bila dipaksa bangun dengan dibentak atau dengan suara tinggi niscaya tidak akan bangun. Kalau pun Guanlin bangun, pasti wajahnya cemberut sepanjang hari. Makanya, Jihoon memilih aman dengan membangkunkan Guanlin dengan suara yang paling lembut.

"Astaga," Jihoon mendesah pelan saat Guanlin sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisi tidurnya. Jihoon menggoyangkan bahu Guanlin pelan dan Guanlin tampak mulai terbangun.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. "Guanlin, ayo bangun," bisik Jihoon di telinga Guanlin. Guanlin tampak kegelian dan mulai mengulet di bangkunya. Jihoon terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Guanlin dan mengecup kening Guanlin. "Ayo bangun, Sayangku," lanjut Jihoon.

Guanlin tersenyum meskipun matanya masih tertutup. Jihoon tertawa dan menusukkan jarinya ke pinggang Guanlin. "Bangun, bangun, bangun!" Guanlin bergerak-gerak kegelian, tetapi matanya tidak membuka sama sekali. Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas begitu melihat bibir Guanlin yang sengaja dimaju-majukan. Ia jelas tahu apa yang diinginkan Guanlin.

Jihoon medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Guanlin dan memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir Guanlin. "Nah, ayo bangun!" kata Jihoon dengan wajah memerah. Jihoon memang sudah sering memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis di bibir Guanlin, namun entah mengapa pipinya selalu memerah tiap mengecup Guanlin.

Mata Guanlin langsung terbuka lengkap dengan cengiran di bibirnya, tetapi belum mengubah posisi awalnya. "Ji, harusnya kamu cium aku dari tadi, pasti aku langsung bangun," kata Guanlin dengan suaranya yang terdengar seperti orang mengantuk.

"Ih, apaan sih," Jihoon mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Guanlin tertawa pelan lalu mencubit gemas pipi Jihoon dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Ahh! Guanlin jangan cubit-cubit!" kata Jihoon sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Guanlin yang berada di pipinya.

"Kamu lucu banget sih, aku gemes," Guanlin malah semakin gencar mencubiti pipi Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap tajam Guanlin lalu menjauhkan tangan Guanlin dari pipinya. "Gak lucu, Guanlin," kata Jihoon sok galak dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. "Buruan bangun, aku tau kamu pasti belum makan siang."

Guanlin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ogah-ogahan. "Iyaaa, nanti aku makan kok," kata Guanlin.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak, gak ada nanti-nanti. Sini makan bekel aku bareng. Kalau nanti pasti kamu gak bakal makan," kata Jihoon dengan tangan yang masih terlipat di dadanya.

"Gak mau," Guanlin ikut-ikutan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku masih ngantuk, nanti aja makannya," kata Guanlin.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Guanlin kenapa sih? Tumben banget semanja ini.

Akhirnya, Jihoon memilih untuk menangkup pipi Guanlin dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku suapin ya? Tapi harus makan. Gak baik tau, minum kopi sebelum makan."

Guanlin akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pipi mengembung begitu mendengar kalimat _aku suapin_. Tangan Jihoon yang berada di pipi Guanlin langsung menguyel-uyel kedua pipi tembem Guanlin. Jihoon gemas, Guanlin tuh kalau lagi manja emang ngeselin tapi lucu banget. Jihoon gak kuat!

.

.

.

Jihoon menyuapkan potongan daging ke arah bayi besarnya. "Aaa?"

Guanlin menghentakkan kakinya dengan pipi yang penuh makanan seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan bayi. Jihoon tertawa pelan dan bertanya ke pada Guanlin. "Guan, kalo mau tidur kenapa gak di UKS aja? Di sana kan ada kasur. Yaaa, gak empuk banget sih, tapi seenggaknya gak bikin badan kamu sakit."

"Jam segini pasti UKS rame, banyak yang pura-pura sakit," Guanlin menjawab semaunya lalu mengambil sumpit di tangan Jihoon. "Ji, dagingnya enak banget, Mama yang bikin ya?"

"Heum, dibantuin aku sama Yerim."

"Pantes enak banget, ternyata kamu juga bantuin," kata Guanlin. Tangannya menggerakan sumpit dengan serampangan lalu memasukkan daging ke mulutnya lagi. Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Guanlin. Tadi katanya gak mau makan, tapi sekarang kelakuannya kaya orang gak makan seminggu. Cuma kesayangannya Jihoon yang kelakuannya begitu.

"Ji, aaa?" Guanlin mendekatkan sendok yang berisi nasi dan daging ke bibir Jihoon. Jihoon langsung membuka bibirnya, mempersilakan Guanlin untuk menyuapinya. "Ih, aku nyuapinnya berantakan," Guanlin langsung mengarahkan tangannya yang bebas ke sekitar bibir Jihoon dan membersihkan bekas-bekas nasi yang tertinggal.

Jihoon langsung menjauhkan tangan Guanlin dari wajahnya. "Aku bisa sendiri," kata Jihoon. Ah, Jihoon yakin pasti pipinya mulai memerah, lagi. Kenapa sih, Guanlin suka banget bikin pipi Jihoon jadi merah?

"Hem, yaudah," Guanlin langsung menarik tangannya dari wajah Jihoon dan melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali menyuapi Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum dalam hati. Lihat kan, akhirnya bukan dia yang menyuapi Guanlin, tetapi Guanlin yang menyuapi dia. Hal ini membuat jantung Jihoon berkerja lebih cepat. Entah mengapa, segala macam afeksi yang diberikan oleh Guanlin, bahkan yang dilakukan tanpa Guanlin sadari, selalu membuat jantung Jihoon berpacu berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ah, kenyang," Guanlin menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Makasih, Manisku," kata Guanlin lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Jihoon, yang jelas membuat rona merah di pipi Jihoon kembali terlihat. Tangan Guanlin langsung bergerak merapikan bekas tempat makanannya dan mengambil botol yang berisi air mineral di dalam tas Jihoon. "Nih, Ji, kamu dulu yang minum," Guanlin membukakan tutup botol itu dan menyodorkannya ke arah Jihoon.

Jihoon langusng mengambil botol itu dan meneguknya. "Abis ini kamu ke kelas, Guan?"

Guanlin menggeleng lalu mengambil botol minum di tangan Jihoon. Guanlin mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantungnya dan membersihkan bibir Jihoon dengan menggunakan sapu tangan itu. "Uh, kamu minum aja berantakan."

Jihoon membiarkan Guanlin membersihkan bibirnya dengan lembut. "Mau aku temenin?"

"Hmm, boleh. Tapi paling aku cuma tidur sampai pulang. Kamu gak bosen?"

"Gak bakalan."

Guanlin tersenyum lalu menepuk poni Jihoon sayang. "Yaudah, sebentar ya, aku rapiin mejanya dulu."

.

.

.

Sekarang, Guanlin sudah tertidur pulas di paha Jihoon. Tadinya, Guanlin ingin tidur dengan posisi kepala di atas meja. Namun, Jihoon melarang keras karena menurutnya itu akan membuat leher Guanlin sakit. Sebagai gantinya, Jihoon menawarkan pahanya untuk Guanlin jadikan bantal, dan tentu saja Guanlin langsung mengiyakan tawaran tersebut.

Tangan Jihoon memainkan poni Guanlin yang menutupi keningnya. Biasanya, poni Guanlin selalu ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga keningnya selalu terlihat. Sepertinya hari ini Guanlin terlalu malas untuk menata rambutnya dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan poninya menjuntai menutupi kening. Jihoon suka sekali bila poni Guanlin 'jatuh' karena hal itu membuat Guanlin semakin menggemaskan.

Jihoon mengalihkan tatapannya ke mata Guanlin yang tertutup. Ah, mata itu, yang selalu menatap Jihoon dimana pun ia berada. Jihoon tentu saja mengetahui mata Guanlin yang entah bagaimana selalu terpaku ke arahnya. Jihoon selalu suka dengan tatapan Guanlin itu, karena tatapan Guanlin seolah menyiratkan kasih sayang yang sangat besar untuk Jihoon.

Jihoon mengecup kedua mata Guanlin bergantian. "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku dimana pun aku berada, Lai Guanlin."

Jihoon sebenarnya juga suka memperhatikan Guanlin dari kejauhan. Tetapi, Jihoon tidak seeksplisit Guanlin. Jihoon hanya akan memperhatikan Guanlin beberapa detik, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tetapi terkadang, entah sial atau beruntung, saat Jihoon melirik Guanlin diam-diam, Guanlin juga sedang memperhatikan Jihoon dengan mata kecoklatannya. Uh, jika hal itu terjadi, Jihoon hanya bisa buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Jihoon tahu, pasti saat Guanlin menangkapnya sedang melirik-lirik, kekasihnya itu akan terkekeh dan makin memperhatikannya.

Mata Jihoon beralih ke hidung Guanlin. Hm, hidung yang suka Jihoon pencet karena lucu. Jihoon baru menyadari hidung Guanlin semancung ini. Oke, Jihoon memang tahu kalau kekasihnya itu memiliki tingkat ketampanan yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Namun, Jihoon tidak pernah memperhatikan _facial features_ Guanlin secara mendetail karena Jihoon tidak tahan dengan tatapan yang Guanlin berikan saat menangkap Jihoon melirik-lirik memperhatikan wajahnya. Makanya, Jihoon akan memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini untuk memperhatikan Guanlin secara mendetail.

Jihoon menggerakkan tangannya ke arah pipi Guanlin dan menguyelnya pelan. Pipi Guanlin itu tembem, tetapi kadang saat Guanlin sedang sibuk latihan dan melupakan jadwal makannya, pipinya akan menjadi tirus. Jihoon tidak suka, lebih baik pipi Guanlin tembem seperti ini, artinya Guanlin makan dengan baik.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke bibir Guanlin yang sedikit terbuka. Jihoon tertawa pelan dan menggerakkan jemarinya di atas bibir Guanlin. Bibir Guanlin agak pucat dan tebal. Kalau yang ini, Jihoon jelas mengenalinya tanpa perlu melihatnya lama-lama. Banyaknya kecupan dan ciuman yang sudah mereka lakukan membuat Jihoon sangat mengenal bibir Guanlin. Jihoon menundukkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan di ujung bibir Guanlin.

Jihoon kembali mengelus rambut Guanlin dan berbisik pelan, "Rest well, Linlin. Jihoonie sayang kamu," lalu menggumamkan lagu-lagu kesukaan Guanlin secara acak.

.

.

.

haloooow huehehehe

akhirnya ch 3 selesai;-;;; tadinya aku mau bikin pendek aja kaya sebelum-sebelumnya tapi kebablasan heuheu

oyaa, makasih buat yang udah fav follow review di 2 chapter pertama, aku sayang kalyan semuaaa33

anyway udah liat panwink backhug belom? astaga aku mau gelindingan liatnya hUhu lucu banget;-;;;


End file.
